The Truth
by supaman0731
Summary: A certain photographer finds out the truth between Superman and Clark. What will he do with that knowledge? And what will the results be?
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

Written by: Supaman

The time had come to make a choice. To tell the truth or to run from it. His friend and long time associate had found out the truth about his secret identity. And he had the proof to back it up. It was remarkable that he found out the way he did but it happened. Now was the time to choose his destiny and shape the future of the rest of the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy Olsen sat back in his chair amazed at what he had just discovered. It couldn't be. It was a mistake. He had to be wrong, it had to be someone else. He would never deceive his friends like this. Would he? He must be tired from all of the commotion that has been happening the past few days. This just couldn't be happening.

In one hand he held a pictured of Clark and Lois standing there talking about a assignment they had gotten. He had taken the pictured to see if his camera had started working again. And in the other hand he held a pictured of Superman posing after he had safety put the Air Plane on the ground after the shuttle failure just a few days ago.

And he was so intrigued on how much Clark and Superman looked so much alike. Almost as if they were identical. That's when it hit him. The five year absence matched up exactly with the time Superman was gone. To the exact day. And all of the unexplained exits, why no one had ever seen them before at the same time. It all made sense now.

But now the question was why had he hid it from all of his friends, and what was he going to do now that he knew that Clark Kent is Superman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark was flying around Metropolis. He couldn't get his mind off of his son. He actually had a son. It was amazing how things had happened. He can remember being hospitalized and Lois talking to him. Telling him that Jason was his son. He had felt so much joy. He had longed for this.

He had longed for someone that could understand him. That could experience everything that he went through. And knowing that he wasn't alone anymore. And knowing that even after he was gone the world would still have Superman. Would still have a savior.

It was already around 11pm that night and Clark had to go to his apartment. After he had regained consciousness and left the hospital the next day he had found an apartment. It was actually a really good one. It was in the better part of the city and it was pretty big. Two bedroom, one bathroom, a balcony and a large living area. He was on the top floor so no one could see him fly into his apartment unless they looked up.

He didn't know why he had wanted it so much because he didn't need all of the space. He did not need the two bedrooms. But he thought just incase. Since he would be an active part in Jason's life he would need a bedroom to sleep in.

He landed on the balcony and switched into his regular clothes. He went inside and straight to the kitchen. He thought he might as well grab a bite to eat then head off to bed. He stopped for a second. His answering machine was going off. He had a message.

'I wonder who could have left the message this late at night' He thought to himself. He walked over to the machine and pressed the button. As soon as the voice came through the speaker. "Hey Clark Its Lois, when you get this call me, we need to talk about a few things. Well….. I hope you are doing alright, I haven't seen you for almost 5 days now. I know you must be busy if you keep calling out of work. With the whole, settling down thing and all. But ummmm if you need any help, I uhhh. Just give me a call please." And the message cut off.

"What in the world was she up to?" He said out loud. For some reason he had a feeling something was not right. He could sense it in her voice. She was holding something back. 'It must be something she didn't want to say over the phone. But what is it?'

He knew there was no point worrying about it right now and it was pretty late so he thought he would just talk to her tomorrow at work. Since he was going back tomorrow. He'll just have to wait till then to figure this all out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Clark strutted his way into the office today. For no particular reason he was extremely happy today. Like today was going to be one of the best days he has had in a long time. He could just tell. He was early today. Only a few people where here before he was, Jimmy, Perry and a few other co-workers. But as soon as he walked through out of the elevator Jimmy had been eyeing him. He kept staring and whenever he would look in Jimmy's direction he would look away.

He didn't know what was going on but it wasn't going to bother him today. Today was going to be a good day and he could tell. Well at least he thought it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy had been waiting for Clark to arrive the whole day. And as soon as he walked off of the elevator with the big smile on his face Jimmy hadn't been able to stop watching him. How could he have not seen this before. Clark was Superman and it was so obvious now. He felt stupid for not seeing it before. But he wondered if Lois has known? Had Perry had known? Where they all keeping it from him? 'No, no way. Clark probley if he had told anybody had told Lois. But why had she acted so differently around Clark then she had Superman. She must not know then.'

He then knew what he had to do. He would confront Clark and ask him about it. Then he would go to Perry and Lois. They had a right to know. They were his best friends. But as for right now he had to think of a way to get to Clark to talk to him about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

It was 9:30 and Lois was late. Her day had started off really really bad. First last night she had gotten into a fight with Richard, then she called Clark and he wasn't home, then her alarm didn't go off this morning, Then she was in a rush to get all of her makeup on and since that happened she looked lousy and she was still tired because her bed wouldn't let her get to sleep. And she got stuck in traffic and pretty much all hell broke lose.

Lois sighed as she got off of the elevator. She walked straight to her desk and sat down. Unaware of the two pairs of eyes that followed her every move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark had seen how Lois had came in today and from the call last night he knew something was up with Lois. He just hadn't been able to figure out what. He was worried because she hadn't told him anything except that she needed to speak to him.

He got out of his chair and walked toward Lois who had sat down and put her head in her hands. He just stood at her desk for a few seconds without her realizing she was there yet.

When she looked up she was startled to see Clark there. "Shi….. Clark you spooked me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. What's up? Do you need something?"

Clark stood there for a second wondering what to say. " Umm…..well I just wanted to talk to you about last night. You called remember."

At first she didn't have a clue what he was talking about then it hit her. She called him last night to talk because her and Richard had gotten into a fight. He didn't seem to have any patience with her anymore. Since the whole ordeal with Superman and Lex Luthor he seemed to not to be able to handle her anymore.

"Umm well it doesn't mater anymore Clark. Just don't worry about it." She lied. She just didn't want him to get worried about something he shouldn't have to deal with.

He didn't believe her. So he pushed a little. "Are you sure, because it sounded urgent last night. Whatever it is you can talk to me. I am your friend Lois. You can talk to me." He Didn't mean to tell her all of that it just sort of popped out.

She stared up at him for a minute. She didn't think he would have said anything like that but Clark always seemed to surprise her once in a while.

"LOIS, MY OFFICE NOW!" Perry White called out to her. He had noticed that she was extremely late and she didn't look well and he was worried about her. He just couldn't let everyone else know that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy looked on as Clark went and talked to Lois. And he watched the whole time. All up to the point when Perry yelled for Lois. He knew Lois was having a bad day so he knew today was most likely not the day to go to Lois about what he had figured out. So he figured she could wait until tomorrow or until she was in a good mood again. He just hoped it would be soon so he wouldn't have to be the only one that knows about Superman. It was only a day and he already wanted to talk to someone about it. 


End file.
